Everything is lost
by shadows in the fire
Summary: Luffy wishes that it had all been a bad dream, that he had been there instead of them. But now he is alone. Don't hate me.
1. Main story

Everything is lost.

I don't own One piece or any of the characters

* * *

Sitting in the corner the black haired boy cried.

He didn't know what he was to do but cry.

He had lost everything dear to him.

Nothing would be the same.

Nothing could be returned to normal.

He wanted to hear their laughs again, their smiles, and their frowns.

All he wanted was to get them back again.

They could not be returned.

And there would be no more joy in life to him, no more anything.

All was lost and gone.

Except for him.

But he didn't even want to think of that because it would lead to him thinking about them again.

His family.

* * *

They were sitting around the deck having a celebration for all the good luck they had been having with the island they had docked at.

Sanji was cooking on the outdoor grill. Nami and Zoro had gotten into a drinking contest. Franky was talking with Robin about building an add-on to the library so she could store more books. Brook was providing music, and Usopp was telling Chopper more of his tales.

Luffy stood by the railing of the ship observing his crew with a faint smile on his lips. He enjoyed those split second moments where he could look over the crew as they went along with the day or were caught up in a party.

He was happy for all he had, and he knew that would not change.

They were always there for him, through thick and thin. Even when they were far away, he knew they were with him. It had helped him get through the emotional trauma he had experienced after he had lost his brother, which still saddened him every now and again.

But he would always have his nakama to stand him up tall again.

There were parts of his family now. Their stories were now his to remember.

His thoughts were interrupted when he caught sight of Robin in the corner of his range of vision. She was quite when she approached letting him start the conversation if he wanted to.

Luffy let out a small sigh before speaking. "Robin I want to ask something, but it seems rude to ask."

Robin let out a small chuckle at her captain's willingness to consider someone else's feelings before asking something that could possibly upset them.

"Go ahead Luffy I won't mind."

Luffy nervously looked around before speaking again. "What was it like when you lost your mom? I know you briefly told me of your mother once, but I just want to know."

Robin was a bit shocked by the question but her facial features stayed put.

"I hadn't known her for long since she had been gone for most of my upraising, but when I met her again only to see her go I was devastated. I know it was nothing like what you had seen, but I was just a little girl and she was one of the only real things I had besides the professor." She purposely left out Ace's name, not wanting to make the wound any larger.

Luffy tipped his hat over his head feeling slightly sick, until Robin placed a hand on his shoulder grabbing his attention.

"It's alright Luffy-san. If you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here, everyone is here for you. Don't let bottle it up."

Luffy gave her a brief hug before letting go, a large smile evident on his face. "Thanks Robin." Was all he said before running off to bug Sanji for some meat.

Robin leaned onto the rail looking out into the dark blue ocean that reflected the moon above. Giving a small smile she turned back to mingle with the crew again.

The party continued on into the early morning when the crew decided to hit the hay and clean everything up in the morning.

Luffy had slept like a rock, yawning as stretched and made his way out of bed.

He noticed that none of his male crew mates were in bed so he assumed that everyone else was up and doing their daily retune already.

As he exited the boy's room he noticed that it was oddly quiet.

Way to quite for a ship like his.

Exiting through the door that led to the main deck he noticed that no one was on the deck. He thought it could mean that it was time for munch since it looked like midday, but he couldn't smell any food being cook.

He went to investigate anyway.

No one was there, so he checked every possible room on the ship, up and down. Twice.

Scratching his head he tried to think what they could be doing. Then the idea to investigate the island came upon him and he leaped over the rail and ran head first into the thick jungle that blanketed 3 ½ of the island.

Having stopped running aimlessly he stopped to look for something to eat since his stomach was growling.

Looking up he noticed some odd looking fruit growing in a tall tree. Climbing the tree he sat himself down and munched away on the fruit.

It's that moment he noticed a steady rise of smoke raising in the distance. Deciding that would be the best place to start he dropped to the ground and ran in the direction he remembered the smoke being in.

It took him longer to get to the smoke what would it would have if he had ran in a straight line, but he managed to make it.

The sight stopped him dead in his tracks. He wanted to look away but he couldn't. Blood was splattered everywhere but that wasn't what made his face pale up, and give him the feeling that he was going to puke.

Tied to stakes was each and every one of his nakama, bloody and lifeless.

At the end was chopper. His stomach sliced into two, with his insides falling out. His heart cut out and placed above him.

Next was Usopp. His nose was sliced off cleanly and nowhere in sight. His eyes placed into his hands, kept there with nails put right through the center.

Sanji had his hands chopped off and placed where his feet used to be, and in place of Sanji's hand were his feet.

There was a small glass bottle on the other with a label that read 'Brook' and all that was inside it was dust.

Robin was next the bottle. Her arms cut off at the elbow, and then impaled through her chest, her eyes missing.

Next to her was Nami. Her tattoo had been sliced off with apparent care and placed into her chest coving the whole where her heart used to be. Gold coins replaced her eyes. Her legs were spread apart with her Clima-Tact shoved into her. Blood along with a mixture of white liquid could be seen running down the staff.

Frank was beside her. His arms were completely missing from their sockets. His nose was missing as well as a portion of his legs and his entire chest. It is appearing as if they had stolen all the metal off him, leaving only his face.

In the middle was his first mate Zoro. His precious swords stabbed through his body. Shusui stabbed through his lower stomach, Sandai Kitetsu through his head, and Wado Ichimonji stabbed through his heart.

A small note was caught on the blade, and Luffy carefully tore it off the sword.

Luffy could barely make out the writing but he was distraught from what he could see.

_"….. Mugi…. I hope you ..joy my little gift to you ….. crew was such a rowdy bunch but …. They got what had coming .. …. When you entered the new …ld. Enjoy my gift to you for being such a good ….._

_ - Sincerely Blackbeard._

Luffy crumpled to the ground, tears making its way to his face blurring his vision. The same question kept coming to his head before he screamed it loud.

**"WHY? WHY DO THIS?"** Luffy screamed again and again till his voice failed him.

Standing up he turned from his crew and headed back to the ship to grab a shovel so he could give them a proper burial.

Eight markers stood in the ground, each with a small personal item to mark who it was.

He attempted to say his farewells, but each time his voice would come out raspy from all the yelling he had done after finished barring his own crew. He had demolished the forest, clear cutting a path toward the graves.

His tears continued, unable to stop no matter much he tried.

He had lost his crew.

His Family.

His everything.

No more adventure would be on the horizon, only pain and loneliness.

There was nothing he could do now, but contemplate what reason anyone would have for taking his home away from home. His family was his home and without them he would be left to wander.

Maybe he could find Shanks and give him his hat back. Tell him he has given up.

No then he would have to confront the man who had saved him and given him his inspiration.

His heart wouldn't be able to take letting him down.

Silently walking back to the ship he tossed his hat into the boy's cabin, not caring where it went.

He huddled himself into a corner and just wished that it would all be over and that he could wake up from the nightmare and be with his family again.

Happy and carefree, now replaced with sadness and worry.

He hadn't been there for his crew, and he had lost them as a consequence.

Hugging himself tighter he wished he had been the one who was in there place.

* * *

I made myself cry writing this. I don't know why I had to urge to write this and I wish I hadn't.

Don't hate me.


	2. Extra

Extra .

* * *

Tears could be seen coming from the boy huddled almost into a ball in his hammock, his knuckles turning white from clutching the blanket that barely covered him.

The figure looming above him gave a concerned look before attempting to shake the boy from his bad dream.

"Luffy you can wake up now." The voice was gruff but caring.

He continued to curl himself further into a ball.

"Luffy, it's just a bad dream. Wake up now."

The man released a sigh and scooped the boy into his arms, carrying him over to the couch at the far end of the room.

Holding Luffy close to his body, he began to gently stroke his hair.

"It's alright now Luffy."

The boy's eyes began to flutter open, finally exiting his dream.

Looking up through sleepy eyes he saw something his didn't think he would ever see again.

"You awake now Luffy?" The man said running a hand across the others face, catching the stray tears that were still falling.

The boys eyes opened fully and he twisted himself straddling the man so that he could hug him.

The boys voice was barely there, but the man could hear it just fine.

"Zoro don't leave me. Ever."

Zoro gave a frown not knowing what Luffy could possibly have meant, but he returned Luffy's hug, rubbing circles in his back to calm the boy since he could feel the tears that had left earlier come back.

"Sh, it's alright Luffy I would never leave you."

It took a bit but Luffy finally responded, sniffling before he did.

"Do you mean it Zoro?"

"Of course I mean it."

Luffy moved his face so that it now faced Zoro's. Red faced and still wet with tears.

"Say it to my face. That you will never ever leave me no matter what happens."

Zoro looked at Luffy, using his only eye looked straight into Luffy's.

"I promise to never ever leave you no matter what happens."

Luffy gave a smile and drove his head into Zoro's chest, hugging his waist harder.

Shaking his head Zoro placed a hand in his captain's hair, running his fingers through the soft black locks.

"Do you want to stay in here and wait till your face isn't as red before going out to see the crew?"

"Yes." Luffy said rubbing his face against Zoro's chest still making sure that he wasn't dreaming still.

* * *

I decided to make everything a bit better. Still no excess for the first part, but enjoy the comforting Zoro taking care of his captain.

It's short, but so what.


End file.
